Of Cafes and Kisses
by Afroza-IX
Summary: Lisbon watched Jane from the other side of the table. She wondered fleetingly if the consultant felt how close they had become over the time they had spent working together, or whether it was just her... Jisbon, One-shot


**Disclaimer: Bruno Heller owns The Mentalist and all the related characters, not me (unfortunately). **

**A/N: So I wrote this for a contest at the Jisbon Army on deviantART. The contest was to make a fanart/fanfic of a Jisbon scene where the two get interrupted in some way, and this is what came out. I sort of like it, though it gets a bit cheesy towards the end. Any reviews and crits are totally welcome. I'm always correcting other people's mistakes but never notice my own, so please do tell me if you spot any! Thanks. **

**Also - lame title is lame.**

**

* * *

**

Lisbon watched Jane from the other side of the table. She wondered fleetingly if the consultant felt how close they had become over the time they had spent working together, or whether it was just her. She hadn't often thought about this before, honestly it hadn't really crossed her mind until she had been accused of killing McTeer. When, despite the accusations against her and the obvious lack of her memories of that night, Jane had stood by her and, though she hated to admit it - refused to admit it even, had, quite literally, provided a shoulder for her to cry on. Lisbon cared for him a lot more than she let on. When he threatened to leave the team something began gnawing away inside her. She knew that there would be a void, a lack of his witty comments and keen observations, there would have been an emptiness which nothing could fill. She was aware of that, and it scared her. But she kept it well hidden beneath a façade of solidity and purpose, she used her job as an excuse to bury those feelings within her. Now though, sitting with Patrick - did she really just call him that? - in this café, it seemed different. She wanted to let her feelings known. She doubted it would go down well, God knew the man was still being torn apart by the death of his wife and child and frankly, who could blame him? To come home to an abusive note and the bloodied corpses of your family could never be a good experience. Or that was what Lisbon figured at least,

" Is something the matter Lisbon?" Jane's voice cut through her trail of thought,

"Not at all." Lisbon smiled, a rare, genuine smile, "I was just thinking."

---

Watching Lisbon, Jane found himself smiling. He looked into her distant eyes as she drifted into thought. They were smiling, though occasionally there was a flicker of sadness which passed over them. The thoughts were mixed then, most likely conflicting. Something like love perhaps? He found himself wondering if Lisbon had considered why he had asked her to lunch, whether she suspected anything at all. He highly doubted it. But he wanted to talk to her, so he deliberately cut through her chain of thoughts by asking if something was wrong. He was rewarded with that charming smile of hers, the one that usually stayed hidden,

"I was just thinking." A mischievous smirk played about Jane's face,

"About what?" he asked, leaning forward and sipping at his tea. Lisbon smirked, a refusal to give in and tell him what he wanted to know,

"Oh, just stuff." she replied. Yes, definitely refusing to tell him,

"What sort of stuff?" he probed, still staring into Teresa's - had he really just called her by her first name? - beautiful green eyes,

"That's none of your business Jane." she replied almost playfully, her eyes sparkling mischievously. He let out a short laugh and smiled. He had all he needed to know from the way she was acting.

---

"What's so funny Jane?" Lisbon asked as she eyed him suspiciously,

"Oh, just stuff." he replied, that cheeky smirk of his plastered across his face, "Have you finished your drink?"

"No, not yet." she replied as she took a swig of her lemonade,

"You're swooning over someone Lisbon." the CBI agent choked on her drink,

"What!?" Jane laughed,

"Oh come on, it's obvious. You have that look in your eyes, and you're smiling." What exactly was he trying to suggest?

"And I don't usually smile?" she asked, slightly offended,

"Well…" Lisbon glared at him, "Oh come on! I'm joking Lisbon, you just don't smile this much usually." He smiled warmly, "You should smile like this more often," he said softly, "it suits you." She felt herself blushing a little,

"Come on, let's go. I've finished my drink now." she said standing up and grabbing her jacket swiftly in some sort of attempt to stop anyone seeing her blush,

"Hey!" Jane called as she strode swiftly from the café, "Wait for me!" Lisbon smiled as he ran to catch up.

---

"So," Lisbon began as Jane caught up to her, "why did you ask me here?" he smirked, knowing that the CBI agent's curiosity had got the better of her, and knowing he could manipulate it,

"Guess." he replied, still smirking mischievously. She rolled her eyes,

"Another one of your little games Jane?" she asked,

"Maybe." Sighing Lisbon looked around herself and the consultant smiled,

"I hate your mind games." she lied, "They're a waste of time."

"You love them really." Jane replied a slight smirk playing about the corner of his lips. She hated to admit it, but he was right. She did love his little mind games, or some of them at least

"So, why do you think I brought you here?" he asked, curious to know what she really thought,

"Honestly Jane, I have no idea." she sighed,

"Really?" a nod, "Oh, okay…" he trailed off as she stopped and grabbed his arm,

"Wait Jane, I need to know." she told him, a look of desperation in her eyes,

"Don't look at me like that…" the consultant murmured, "I can't stand it when you look at me like that."

"I'm sorry Jane, but I need you to tell me why you asked me here." she responded, "You can't just leave me hanging like this now." Jane took Lisbon's hand and knotted his fingers with hers,

"Let's carry on walking," he said softly, "I find it's easier to talk when walking."

"You little liar Jane." she replied, laughing despite herself, "You find it just as easy to talk standing still. In fact I'm pretty sure you'd find it just as easy if you were hanging out of a plane." the consultant laughed,

"Maybe." he retorted, _But it gave me a great excuse to hold your hand. _

_---_

"You still haven't told me." Lisbon stated as they made their way through a small park,

"Told you what?" she gave Jane what he liked to call 'that Lisbon look', the one where she raised one eyebrow questioningly and still managed to glare through it. He let out a small laugh and then silenced,

"You're not planning on trying to leave the team again are you?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice,

"No, Lisbon. Of course not. I just wanted to spend some time with you." he replied soothingly, "I told you before, I have nothing else to do." she let out a small sigh of relief, "Leaving the team would be killing myself." the consultant added gravely,

"Jane," the CBI agent looked to him anxiously, "don't joke about things like that."

"Who said I was joking?" he replied, "My job gives my life meaning, without it I'm nothing."

"That's not true Jane." Lisbon told the consultant, "Your job isn't what makes you you. I'd love you just the same if you were unemployed and living on the streets." Jane smiled,

"I'd love you just the same too." he replied softly. The CBI agent blushed and tried to hide her face, but a hand on her cheek made her stop. She looked up to see Jane smiling down at her and smiled back as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. The two remained silent, caught in a tender embrace, considering what had lead them there. Lisbon leant against Jane, content that he had noticed how close they had become. She smiled knowing he'd be there for her. She had already known - of course she had. She was just afraid to let herself think that, just in case something happened. Jane held Lisbon close to him, glad that the CBI agent didn't object. He never thought he'd love anyone else again. Now he was glad he did. They looked at each other, both contented and broke the embrace. Jane leant towards Lisbon. Their faces were close. So close that each could feel the others' breath hot on their skin. Suddenly there was a loud ringing and Lisbon jumped, pulling her phone from her pocket. She smiled sheepishly as she answered it,

"Hello? … Y-yes right away sir." Jane looked at her questioningly, "We have another case Jane. Let's move." the consultant sighed followed as she walked swiftly towards the car. Another time maybe.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. Like I said, reviews and crits are always welcomed with open arms. Writing from Lisbons POV is very fun. I'll have to do it again sometime.**


End file.
